The present invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures, and more particularly to a disposable housing structure in the form of an adhesive patch structure for supporting a light source, such as an infrared light source, useful in conjunction with systems and methods for enhancing visualization of veins, arteries and other subcutaneous structures of the body in the administration of medical treatment to a patient.
In the administration of medical care of a patient requiring vascular access, especially in an emergency situation, such as that encountered by a physician, nurse, emergency medical technician (EMT), or other health care provider, in the treatment of an accident victim at the scene of the accident, or by a medic in the treatment of the wounded on a battlefield, the conditions under which the care is administered may be adverse, such as nighttime lighting conditions. It is well settled that expeditious administration of medical care to the victim improves the prospects of recovery of the victim. For example, the life of a wounded soldier on the battlefield may depend on the immediate intravenous administration of blood plasma or other lost body fluids or of medications. Similar immediate procedures by a physician or EMT may be required in order to treat a victim at the scene of an accident. Further, during transport of the victim to a hospital or similar medical care facility, administration of medical procedures may be necessary under poor lighting conditions or under other adverse conditions (e.g., torn clothing, bleeding, etc) consequent of the accident. Shock may have caused the veins of the victim to partially collapse, or the patient may have veins which are difficult to find (such as in the treatment of infants or obese persons) which further complicates procedures for gaining access to the veins. The treatment of patients requiring vascular access in non-emergency situations may also be complicated by patient size, obesity, skin pigmentation or other physical characteristic.
In the practice of the procedures for visualization of subcutaneous structures using either visible, infrared or near infrared light, proper support of the light source in order to accurately direct the light onto a body portion of interest may be an awkward procedure for the health care provider in treating a patient. There is therefore indicated a need for a hands-free device for supporting the light source and directing light from the source onto the body portion of interest in the imaging process.